


Danger Room

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: Title to be pending. Wait what?





	Danger Room

Breathe in, breathe out. You're used to chaos, and you're used to Chaos; the character of the same name. What you'll never get used to is him terrorizing your child.  
  
Ok, well, Shihobu is not your child. You're only 15 years old after all, but she's just a babe. An incredibly, smart babe that you're really fond of and vice versa, who sometimes makes bad decisions on friends. Ha, to think Chaos could be a friend.  
  
Your cousin tells you that you make bad decisions too, and maybe he's right considering where you are: A dark space with spikes and booby traps all around that you're pretty sure could kill you if you weren't careful. You don't think you'd ever call Chaos (or Davib as Shiho would say) a friend though, so one could cross that decision off the list. You push down the other bad decision to call out for her, as that would probably alert the goon, or his goons, to your location. He probably already knows you're here, but you'd rather not have him send Rage over. You find him pleasant company when you're being neutral, however if you got in a physical confrontation with him... You hear he throws children. No thank you.  
  
The path is getting a bit too narrow for your liking, and you pause. Spiked walls are on either side, and it makes you think of one of your favorite games, one with the ability to portal from place to place. If only you had Teddy with you, you could make a grid and teleport to the other side. That could be the problem though. One false step and the walls could close in on you. Then again, it was kinda obvious, especially with the aspect of chaos.  
  
What to do, what to do.  
  
Ugh, you've been spending too much time with Sarah, why'd you go this alone? You shook your head. Too late to think about it now. You settled with conjuring up a decently sized book, and hopping aboard. You'd just make your own bridge and-  
  
SHNK!  
  
Your eyes widened as you jumped down, a spike shooting from the ceiling! You watched with crooked glasses as your book was shredded into glittering, purple pieces.  
  
Ticking, something was ticking.  
  
You scrambled ahead quickly, a spike erupting from the ground and two more shooting from the aforementioned walls.  
  
You screamed as you ran, one spike almost taking out your head, another, more thin spike whizzing past your leg and giving you a quick graze, and still there was that infernal ticking. What was ticking?!  
  
A siren went off, just as you reached the end of the path. It was silent then. All ticking and shooting and whizzing stopped. Confettti exploded in the air as the dangerous platform crumbled and fell into the pit it was hiding, that you couldn't even see the bottom to. You put a hand to your chest, trying to keep your heart and soul from beating out of it. Had you been any slower, you would've went down with that bridge. What dumb luck.  
  
You fix your skirt, in an attempt to make your legs stop shaking and you turn to face the door that had suddenly appeared before you. You turned the handle with determination, and opened it. Taking a step inside, you were met by Rage. Remember when you said you hadn't wanted to see him? He sat in an empty room, in a chair, with what looked like a mushroom cap on his head. He looked annoyed, and you wanted to step back, but the door hit you on the backside and you stumbled forward.  
  
He looked you dead in the eye, one of them twitched, and he grumbled the worst thing you'd heard all day since you entered this chaotic place.  
  
"Sorry, your princess is in another tower."  
  
One door vanished, another opened, and you slid down to your knees. Oh boy, this was going to be a long afternoon, wasn't it?


End file.
